


Lost Memories

by MayM



Category: Glee
Genre: Angst, Cute, F/F, F/M, Feels, Klaine, M/M, Smut, the vow - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-10
Updated: 2014-04-19
Packaged: 2018-01-15 05:14:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1292722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayM/pseuds/MayM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Vow AU<br/>Kurt didn't see the other car coming.<br/>One moment, the street was empty.<br/>The next, he was slamming his chest against the wheel, the air bag not releasing. The smell of burnt rubber filling his nostrils, his head ringing.<br/>A car door slamming.<br/>A woman screaming.<br/>Ambulance sirens whirring.<br/>He felt the blood trickle from his forehead onto his lips, the sharp, metal like taste stabbing his taste buds. Through the smoke of engines, he could see a man slumped in the passenger seat of the other car, unconscious.<br/>His world became dark.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blaine wakes up for the first time.  
> *Blaine's POV*

The first thing Blaine hears is a steadily beating monitor.

A headache brews like the beginning of a storm in the back of his head, his eyes remaining closed.

Everything seems slow, thick and heavy. He twitches his fingers, and somewhere above him he hears a muffled gasp, as if they are sitting in goo.

Blaine feels his finger lift up and down a few times, and he puffs out air as he opens his bleary eyes. Gleaming lights beat down on his weak eyes, and he closes them again immediately. He tries again, and again, until he is able to blink away the purple dots swirling in his vision. His eyes adjust, and he flicks them towards a white wall.

His head swivels on his shoulders, and he feels himself take a shaky breath at the sight before him.

A man sits on a chair next to his bed, his styled hair ruffled from stressed hands raking through it, his stylish clothes crumpled from uncomfortable sleep. His eyes twinkle, despite them being bloodshot, and a smile flickers across his slightly cracked lips. Blaine feels himself squirm inside from the man's gaze.

He opens his mouth to speak, but the words only come out as strained gasps.

His gaze falls on a glass of water on his bed side table, and he tries to lift his arm to pick it up, but his movements are limited by the tubes stuck in his arms. The man realises his wish, and picks up the glass for him. Supporting his head, the man tips the glass against Blaine's lips, and he hungrily drinks it. The man places the glass back on the table after it's empty, and wipes Blaine's chin with a tissue, smiling slightly as he does so. The man sits back down and smiles at him. After licking his lips, Blaine is able to talk.

A doctor enters the room, and smiles at him, "Blaine, I'm Doctor Wes Leung, we're all relieved that you're finally awake. Unfortunately, you bruised your brain and have a bad case of concussion. You will be able remember a few things, things learnt in early life, such as your name, your family, how to eat, talk, walk, where you grew up etcetera, but more recent memories will be forgotten. These include relationships made past the age of about twenty, where you currently live, your work... you get my drift. I am terribly sorry, but we're grateful you're alive and awake now." Blaine nods and swallows. It's a lot of information to take in, but he's glad about how blunt the doctor was about it all. "I just need to go run some things through the computer, we're going to have to put you back under once I've finished updating things, but you'll probably wake up sometime tonight," He nods his head at Blaine and then at the man in the chair. He leaves, flicking through the sheets on his clipboard and muttering to himself. Blaine waits for the door to close before he turns to the man again.

"Are you my husband?" He asks eagerly. The man lets out a breath of embarrassed laughter, his head ducking slightly, "Are you not?" The man merely shakes his head, his eyes flicking up to Blaine's face. "Damn it. Are you my boyfriend at least?" Again the man just laughs, but this time it's louder, it's fuller.

"However flattered I am, I have to say I'm not." The man says, his voice high, and angelic. Blaine sighs with mock irritation and his head falls back against the feathery pillow.

"Am I in heaven then? Are you an angel? What's so funny?"  The man just continues to laugh, and Blaine sees him begin to relax, his strained shoulders begin to fall back, his furrowed brow smoothing over.

In his drug induced state, Blaine still feels slightly woozy and not entirely awake. He blinks hard, trying to keep his eyes open for just a while longer, just to see this beautiful man for a few more seconds.

"At lease tell me your name," He says, his words slurring slightly.

"I... It's Kurt," Blaine smiles and hums, his eyes closing slightly.

"Well, Kurt, you have... the most beautiful face I've ever seen." He murmurs, his words gliding together. Kurt just laughs again, and Blaine feels his lips pull up in a goofy smile. He wants to keep staring at the man and take in his beauty, but the corners of his vision begins to grow black. He makes an annoyed noise in the back of his throat, and falls back to sleep. Kurt stays watching him, his foot tapping on the floor, before he too grows sleepy and his head droops as he slides a bit further down the chair. Sleep overtakes him.


	2. The Woman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blaine wakes up for a second time.  
> *Blaine's POV*

The next time Blaine wakes up, the man is gone.

He sighs, and closes his eyes. The thrumming in his head is relentless, his blood beating through him like a drum. He allows the blackness to swallow him, trying to relax with the beeps of all the machines surrounding him. Blaine tries to remember how he got here, but it's as if all his memories are locked in a chest with alarms on it, and every time he tries to open it they set off sirens and bells in his head and send throbbing pains around the whole of his mind.

Back in reality, Blaine hears the swipe of a door opening, and then a high pitched shriek.

"Blaineydays! You're awake!" He peels back one eye to see a woman standing in the doorway, her arms raised above her head. Blaine manages a smile as she rushes over to him and pulls him into a hug, yanking slightly on his tubes. He winces through the pain, and pulls her back.

"What's wrong, Blainey? Don't you remember me?" The woman's lips pull up and she begins to cry - extremely loudly.

"No no no! I'm sorry, don't cry! If you remind me of your name I might remember," She nods at his words, furiously wiping her eyes with her manicured fingers. Her hands clutch his and he squeezes hers in return.

"I'm Tina, we met when we were like fifteen, why don't you remember me?" She shouts, her arms crossed.

"I... I'm sorry, uh... Tina, but I don't remember you... the doctor said I would. Why? Why did he lie to me?" The frown leaves her face and her lips straighten out from a pout. She shushes him as he feels tears start to prick his eyes. Tina sits on the edge of his bed and pulls him into an embrace, his head resting on her chest. She rocks him back and forth, stroking his hair. "It's not fair, why can't I remember anything?"

"I don't know, Blaineydays, but it's okay, we'll work everything out."

"So are we, um friends or..."

"We're in a relationship, silly. So I can do this..." Tina pulls Blaine back slightly and ducks her head down her eyelids fluttering shut. Blaine remains still, shocked at what she says, and barely registers her movements. His eyes focus on her and he feels a little yelp leave his mouth as her lips touch his own. Tina instantly pulls away, and lowers his head to the pillow. She smiles at him and he gives a guilty one in return, seeing in her eyes how much he just hurt her.

"I just... I know we're in a relationship, and that you love me, but I think I'm going to have to get to know you again before I can do couple stuff. That won't mean I won't love you, I mean, I'm still me, right?" She nods, smiling despite the tears trickling down her face. Blaine reaches out and clasps her hand, trying to shrug off the feeling of just utter  _wrongness_.

"There... there was a man in here... um, Keith? Ken? Kyle?" He asks, trying to keep the note of excitement out of his voice and appear more casual.

"You mean Kurt?"

"Kurt! That was it, yeah. Who is he?"

"When was he here? He was the other man in the crash. Anyway-"

"I want to see him, to uh, we were discussing the uh..."

"Wedding?" She asks, suddenly perking up, her face alight with excitement.

"Wedding?" Blaine asks, growing worried.

"Yeah, our wedding! Oh, wait, you won't remember that. You took me out to Breadstix for dinner, and then in the middle of the restaurant you sang a song with The Warblers-"

"The Warblers?"

"They're your old high school's Glee Club!" Blaine nods to what she's saying, screwing his nose up at the amount of information at once. "Anyway, and you sang to me in the restaurant the song, "Silly Love Songs", it was so romantic!" Blaine continues nodding, feeling queasy at how wrong it all sounds to him.

The door opens for a second time, and a familiar face strides through. "Ah, Blaine you're awake. We did ask Tina to call us in when you were, but obviously she had other plans..."

"Sorry, Wessy! I just got so sidetracked at how beautiful my fiancé is." She bops Blaine on the nose with her finger, and he manages to resist pulling his head away.

"Please don't call me that. And I am aware at how... In love the two of you are, but I need to treat Blaine. If you would please step outside for a minute. You may wait in the reception, you could even visit Kurt in ward S2, room E6. He is doing well, and you both need to start discussing the legal issues." Tina huffs, kisses Blaine on the cheek, and leaves with one final "Bye Blaineydays!"

Blaine murmurs a goodbye and frowns at the doctor as he rolls his eyes.

"Do... do you know Tina?"

"Of course. I know her through you." The doctor answers as he checks the machines and Blaine's temperature.

"And how do you know me?"

"The Warblers. I was its leader when I attended there." He gives Blaine a quick smile before turning away to get his clipboard.

"Why don't you like her?"

"Oh I like her well enough, I just don't like the two of you as a couple - and not because I'm jealous, I just don't think you two... work. I remember last year when you guys started to get serious and were discussing your future, you got drunk one night when she was having a meet up with her high school friends. I got a drunken, distraught, tearful call from one Blaine Anderson at precisely 4:13 am."

"Why was I crying?" Wes meets his eye, and then flicks them away.

"Can you not think why?"

"I... I don't know..." Blaine hesitates to tell him how he was more attracted to the man he saw for a few minutes than he was to his soon-to-be-wife.

Wes waits a beat before answering, "Well then I think you should try and work it out with her, but the second you feel doubts, you call me up and tell me. I'm not letting down a fellow Warbler, ever. Okay?"

"Yeah... sure okay, thanks." Wes nods at Blaine's words, "What now? Do I have to go 'back under'?"

"Not this time. Tonight you can fall asleep when you feel tired, but remember that sleep is one of the best medicines, so don't force yourself to stay awake. In three hours I'll come in and give you some pain killers, but I'm afraid you can't have any before then, no matter how much pain you're in. I'll see you then."

"Am I allowed to get up?"

"I wouldn't recommend it. You're body is not near healing yet, and I can't take the drips out of you until I'm sure that you can rely without them. Give it a few days before you get out."

"Would you do a favour for me then? Please?"

"Anything."

"Could you get Kurt to visit me please?"

"I'll see what I can do." Wes gives Blaine a curt nod before turning on his heel and leaving the room. Blaine tries to shrug off the image of the look Wes gave him when he said that, it looked quite smug and... knowing.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt has a few visits in hospital.  
> *Kurt's POV*

Kurt didn't do as badly as he thought he would have in the car crash. When he lay against the wheel, and tasted his own blood from his head, he thought he was dying. Yet, he survived with just a few stitches and healing cuts and bruises. His wrist was broken and in a cast, but the doctor said it shouldn't take too long to heal. Kurt's lip was swollen when he woke up the morning after, his step-brother sitting in the waiting chair, thankfully unharmed.

Today is his last day in hospital - thankfully, the bill is going to be a bitch to pay - and he lies on top of the bed in a tartan shirt, waistcoat and black jeans, with Finn lounging in the armchair against the adjacent wall.

"Ugh. My head feels like you're drumming inside it." Kurt drawls, rubbing the side of his temples.

Finn chuckles and nods, before frowning, his mouth puckering slightly, "Wait, is that a bad thing?"

"Not your drumming, it's just loud... and won't stop." Finn again just laughs.

"So I was thinking once you're out of here, we could start thinking about the band...?"

Kurt makes a hesitant noise in the back of his throat before replying, "Look, Finn, it's a great idea but we both would want completely different things, I want want more Madonna, GaGa, Beyonce songs thrown in with a little Broadway, whereas you're more..."

"I know, I know, just think about it, okay?"

"Okay, okay, I'll think about it. But no promises!"

"Got it, this is gonna be awesome!"

"Finn, no promises." Kurt says, unable to hold back the smile. Even though Finn is slightly older than himself, Kurt feels protective of him. Probably to do with how dopey he is.

The door opens, and in walks the one and only, Tina Cohen-Chang.

"Isn't this just so weird, guys? Our own high school reunion! Although, if I had to predict two people I'd meet up with, the combination of you two is the most surprising. I mean, I would have predicted meeting with Rachel and Finn, or Kurt and Mercedes. You know, the pairs we used to have back then. And we could have done with better circumstances..."

"It's great to see you too, Tina." Kurt cuts in, smiling at one of the Divas whom used to roam the hallways of William Mckinley High School.

Her most recent style, Kurt has noticed, is the 'I'm-a-traditional-housewife'. Her knee length floral skirt has a frilly cream blouse tucked in, the waistband resting just above her hips. The sleeveless blouse compliments her soft skin, and the dark tights contrast nicely with the pale colours of the rest of her outfit. Her hair is pulled back in a bun, her face adorned with simple, wingless eye liner and a natural coloured lip gloss. Both men smile at her, thinking about how horrified her goth-stage self would be looking at her now. Kurt thinks the current look suits her quite well.

"So how have you both been? Despite the car crash of course..."

"I've been good thanks, I've been helping the local primary school for the past few weeks, designing and sewing the costumes for their nativity. Although, I was nearly fired from that because I thought the donkey's fur should have encrusted diamonette, and that Mary's clothes should be covered in sequins, buuut I managed to make some adjustments and I've so far kept the job. I was going to help on the script, but once they found out I wasn't Christian, there was uproar in the P.T.A." Kurt finishes his sentence with an eye roll, and Tina gives him an affectionate nudge and warm smile.

"Have you met up with anyone else?" Tina asks, looking quite worried.

"Well, not since we all visited Rachel in New York, no. She's still doing Funny Girl, which is great for her, but I cannot tell you how immensely jealous I am. I mean, ever since failing all auditions to the universities I applied for, I haven't really had the confidence to put myself out there, you know?" Tina nods to Kurt's words with empathy, "So yeah, I've been listening to Mercedes' new album, and writing to Rachel a couple a times a month but other than you, it's been a while since I've met up with anyone. Jeez, three years now."

"That's a real shame. I've visited Mike a lot, he's been single since his break up with me, 'unable to stray from his dancing' he told me, and also I see Sam every few months for a coffee. His modelling is doing great, you know! I've seen him in Vogue a couple times actually-"

"Yes, the June 2014, September 2015, May 2016 and December 2017 in which he posed with two other men as rather erotic version of the Three Kings. All brilliant shots of course." Kurt is unable to hold back the sigh of jealousy, next to Broadway, editing for Vogue was his next Big Dream. "You know what?"

"What?" Finn answers, excitedly.

"This car accident marks the New Kurt Hummel, turning over a new leaf, if you wish. Ever since I was three and dancing in a ballet class, I've wished with my whole heart to become a star, and now it's my time to shine."

"You mean you're gonna be in my band?!" Finn practically shouts, leaping out of the stiff armchair.

"No." His face drops, and he sits back down, deflated. "I'm starting my own band. Finn, auditions are on Tuesday. Then, I'm going to write a script for a TV show, which I will be the star in. Hey! Maybe Artie could film it! Okay, and then I can talk to Mercedes to do the theme song which will be good publicity. Okay, and then I'll write a book about something or other and then I'll go to Vogue and give them some shots I'll do of Sam and I'll find some equally gay, flamboyant guy I can do an article on and then they'll hire me!" Kurt finishes, his eyes blurred by the vision only he can see. Tina and Finn share worried glances, but don't say anything to Kurt. "What do you guys think?"

"You can do anything you want, Kurt, just don't do it all for fame."

"Are you kidding? I've had all of these things on my bucket list ever since I could write, I've just never had the right connections or motivation to do it. Finn, you'll come to the auditions on Tuesday then?"

"Yeah, dude! Wait, I have to audition?"

"Oh Finn, of course you do. Tina, could you help me with the costumes for the TV show please?"

"As long as I'm not treated as some sewing machine like in Glee then fine, I'll be happy to help. But don't you need to finish the nativity costumes first?"

"I can't sew with a broken wrist, they can pick up where I finished. Now, I just need to cast it..."

"Oh! You can have my Blaineydays in it too! He's got a great voice and he does plays all the time." At the mention of Tina's husband, Kurt feels his cheeks flush and avoids her gaze; he neglected to tell her about his encounter with the so-called, "Blaineydays".

"Yeah, yeah I'll think about it, but he has to audition too."

"That is... if he can remember how. He doesn't even remember me," Tina's face snaps into her crying mode, and in just seconds she has multiple tear tracks staining her cheeks.

"Hey hey, Tina!" Finn says, leaping to his feet and bringing her into his arms in a huge hug. He towers over her like he does with everyone else, and Kurt remembers with a smile his silly crush he had on Finn. Ah the raging hormones of teenagers. "It's gonna be okay, okay? I don't know the guy, but he'll love you again, you're still the same you and he's still the same him right?" She nods, still whining slightly, but the tears have ceased at least.

Kurt isn't so sure, and begins to think of questions he's not sure he wants answers to: if Blaine really is the same person, why did he assume Kurt was his husband? Can someone change sexuality after a shock, or was he living a lie with Tina the entire time?


End file.
